


hey mom, i met a boy

by krimpyfresh



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Coming Out, Crushes, Fluff, Gen, Teeny bit of angst, aftermath of THAT scene in ep 8, also her being casually bisexual thanks, apparently his mom’s name is nanako? but shes not included in characters on ao3 yet, discussions of sexuality and such, langa’s mom literally being the goat, more focused on langa and his mom than renga, presumed unrequited renga by langa bc he’s dumb, she needs a name pls, slight pining/yearning from langa but that’s expected, so spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krimpyfresh/pseuds/krimpyfresh
Summary: The area between her brows creases. “You know, the girl you like.”“Mom,” Langa starts, then waits for the nuclear bomb to drop. “I’m talking about a boy.”Or: Langa and his mom talk.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Hasegawa Langa's Mother, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 329





	hey mom, i met a boy

“You like that person,” His mom says. “Right?”

“Huh?” Is the only coherent thought Langa spits out. His heart rate picks up. Does she know? She has to. Reki’s the only person his age he’s talked about with her.

If he’s being honest (which he’s trying to be, his mom asked him to), he likes Reki. A lot. The constant pull he has on Langa should’ve been an indicator. The way his fingers tingle after Reki puts bandaids on them maybe should’ve been more obvious. And— his mom’s looking at him expectantly. 

Admitting it still feels weird though. His hands are starting to feel sticky, and his face is heating up.

“Well,” Langa says. “Yeah.”

“Why don’t you honestly relay your emotions?”

Langa imagines it. Imagines telling Reki any of the thoughts he’s had about his hair or his smile. “No way. That’s too embarrassing.”

“You have to act on it,” his mom says, breaking out in a too-knowing grin. “If you really care about her!” She winks and gives him a thumbs up.

“Her?” 

She knows right? That it’s not a her.

The area between her brows creases. “You know, the girl you like.” 

“Mom,” Langa starts, then waits for the nuclear bomb to drop. “I’m talking about a boy.”

The area between her brows isn’t creased anymore, but her forehead is. His mom’s eyebrows climb up to her hairline. “Oh. None of- none of the parenting books I read talked about this, that’s really heteronormative if you think about it, Oliver didn’t say anything—wait.”

She pauses for a while. “Is it,” his mom asks haltingly. “Reki?”

Langa pauses too. “Yeah.”

Langa swallows. “I thought you knew I was gay,” he says, unfamiliar words on his tongue. He’s never told anyone he’s gay, not even Reki. Especially not Reki.

“Huh. That makes sense, actually.” With her arms crossed, his mom leans back into her chair. “You’re always talking my ear off about _Reki this_ , _Reki that_ , and you’ve never been all that into girls. Now that I think about it, you were always really possessive of that one poster you had of that snowboarder— the French guy. I don’t know why I’m surprised.” 

Then she leans forward again. “Look at me, Langa.” she says, all dead-set eyes, so he does. “I’m glad you felt safe to tell me. I’m not gonna treat you differently since you like boys, ok? I know your dad wouldn’t’ve either. I’m always gonna love you, Langa.”

The lump forming in his throat makes his eyes prick. “Okay, Mom.”

“Can I- can I hug you?” He asks. He’s surprised that his voice shakes a little. It’s not like Langa hasn’t come to terms with his sexuality, but. It’s nice to know his mom supports him. And— they rarely talk about his dad. It’s still too tender of a subject to do anything but avoid.

His mom smiles, and oh, she’s got tears in her eyes too. “Of course, sweetheart,” she says, wrapping her arms around his shoulders over the dinner table.

“You know, when I was in college, I experimented a little,” she says into his ear. “It was casual and fun, and I never ended up doing anything more than fooling around with those girls, and it was mostly so I could forget about your dad, but it made me figure out something about myself. So, I guess we’re more alike than we thought.”

Langa tightens his grip on her, presses his nose into her hair he did when he was a kid, when his dad was still alive. “I don’t think he likes me back, and I messed things up with him anyways,” he mumbles. Thinks of the beach trip, of Reki ogling at the girl on the phone.

His mom laughs, gentle. “Don’t worry. If he doesn’t, I’ll lecture him.”

The image of his mom getting huffy, hands on her hips while a cowed Reki kneels in submission is enough to startle a teary but genuine laugh out of Langa, the first one he’s had in a while.

He pulls away from the hug. “Sorry for getting snot on your hair.”

His mom’s mouth curves upwards. She gestured at his shirt. “Don’t worry, I got some on you too.”

“Do you want to talk about why you think you messed things up?” she asks. “It’s not necessarily completely your fault. And sometimes it’s no one’s fault.”

Langa thinks of sneaking out after his mom goes to bed, wrapping his arms around Reki’s waist on the motorcycle, S beefs, and decides that telling his mom he regularly takes part in illegal skateboarding would be bad. Best to keep things vague. “No, not today.”

His mom hums. “Okay, sweetheart. But if Reki’s someone important to you, you two need to have a proper conversation about what’s going on.”

Langa… hasn’t been trying to completely have a serious talk with Reki. He’s been trying for casual conversation, but he hasn’t brought up what happened that night. Reki hasn’t either, hasn’t even talked to him other than a couple obligatory niceties.

But Reki is important to him, is (was?) his best friend. He wants to be wanted by him, by someone  
so amazing. It’s that simple, and yet it’s not.

His mom’s watching him again, head in her hand, something soft in her expression. “Jeez. You really think the world of him, huh?” 

Reki introduced him to skating, custom-made his board, popped an ollie over his head within hours of meeting him. He pets dogs on the way to school, can spend hours rambling about skating. “How could I not?” 

“That’s what I said about your dad, you know,” His mom says, and Langa knows she’s reminiscing again. 

“Did you… ever like anyone other than Dad?” He asks hesitantly.

“Of course there were other boyfriends and those girls in college.” His mom smiles. “But no one got me like your dad. And I guess no one got him like me.”

“Oh,” Langa says. Reki got him, and Langa— thought he got Reki.

“Hey, don’t start looking upset now, kid.” His mom says, ruffling his hair. “You two are— wait did they teach you anything in sex ed?”

*********

A mortifying thirty minute talk later, with possibly the most awkward conversation he’s ever had with his mom after one of the most emotional ones, and Langa’s in bed.

It hits him then, how lucky he is that his mom accepts him. He’s heard all sorts of horror stories whispered by classmates, through the internet and social media, and his mom hasn’t kicked him out, cried tears other than happiness, or begged him to renounce his sins. It’s the bare minimum a parent should offer, but relieving all the same. 

No mind to that. It’s late, and his mom still loves him regardless of who he wants to kiss, and that’s enough for now. In the morning, he’ll think it’s not enough, that he needs Reki to be content. Tonight, though, Langa closes his eyes and drifts to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> istg i don’t want to be queerbaited but i’ve seen a couple people say the phrasing in japanese indicates romantic love so uhhhhh maybe representation? also can’t decide whether or not i like unrequited or requited renga more
> 
> also lmk what y’all thought any comments are appreciated ;)
> 
> the winky face wasn’t meant to be sexual please ignore that fdjnsjakallaksnshdla


End file.
